


【虫铁】love you like the movies

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】love you like the movies

【虫铁】Love You Like The Movies  
设定A4后全员HE 同居后失忆梗  
接《Still love you the same》的战损铁设定 别担心我超甜  
7k+小甜饼一发完，ooc预警。

 

Peter进门的时候，家里一片昏暗，客厅传来他很熟悉的电影台词，于是他没有开灯，所幸他有异于常人的视力，在黑暗中也能行走自如。  
“Tony？”  
没有回应。  
他绕过茶几坐下来的时候，音响里刚好传出那句「I’ll love you like the movies」，他看着电影里紧紧拥抱的主角，心里觉得这Background Music很扯，因为他们确实就在演电影。  
Peter伸出手指在Tony的脸颊边晃了晃——他并不想打扰对方看电影——“Hey，Tony，你很喜欢这部电影？”  
身边的人裹着被子，在沙发上窝成一团，只露出一张线条凌厉漂亮的脸来。巨大屏幕折射出幽幽蓝光，倒映在Tony清澈的眼睛里，他本人似乎已经完全被电影情节吸引住了。  
“Exactly.”  
Peter心说你不回答我也知道，你都看第18遍了。  
在外忙碌了一整天之后，他只是想要听一听他先生的声音。  
“不知道为什么，它总给我一种很熟悉的感觉，我能够猜到剧情接下去怎么演，甚至是下一句台词跟下一个镜头……但我想不起来这是为什么。我不觉得我曾经看过这部电影。”  
Peter没问下去，话语哽在喉咙里，他打算换个话题。  
少年温柔地问：“你饿吗？”  
甜美沉稳的声音在客厅里响起，Friday尽职地回答道：“Peter，boss今天喝了五倍份额的咖啡，只在中午叫过一份Pizza，没有食用其他正餐。”  
Peter看看手表，现在是夜晚七点钟，最近纽约很和平，蜘蛛侠的夜巡工作也变轻松了。准时下班总是值得高兴的，不是吗？  
晚餐Peter做了泰式料理，他喋喋不休地跟Tony说着他跟May、跟The Avengers、跟Tony Stark之间的往事，想要在对方眼里看到熟悉的汹涌爱意，但很可惜，Tony只是礼貌性地听着，跟他保持着介于前后辈与陌生人之间的冷漠距离。收拾餐具的时候他不小心碰到Tony的手，那人却像被电打了一样迅速地站了起来，小声说了一句这些可以交给洗碗机，就回到底下的实验室去了。  
还锁上了门。  
Peter心里一痛，只来得及说一声“晚安”。

 

事情是从两个星期前开始的。那个早上他的怀抱里空空荡荡，一睁开眼睛就望见他年长的爱人一身笔挺西装，在镜子面前打领带。Peter顾不上自己还赤身裸体，轻手轻脚地走过去，猛地在Tony身后环住他的双臂，像是要将那个人揉进生命里似的，脑袋搁在对方的右肩膀上，任由清甜的小雏菊香味充斥在颊边。  
“起这么早？”  
Tony似乎被男孩吓了一跳，他有些无措地站着，双手都不知道该怎么摆，只好垂着。  
“是，是啊。”  
察觉到男人的不太对劲，Peter抬起头来，望向镜子里的爱人：“Tony？你还好吗？”  
“I’m fine, kid.”Tony镇定地说，“我要回一趟基地，你可以松手了。”  
这下Peter可以百分百确定是有什么地方出了问题，自从确认交往关系以来，Tony都没再叫过他“kid”。

起初Tony的症状只是“对时间的感知十分混乱”，他记不住今天是周几，幸运的是他天才般的脑袋并没有因此受损，新的复仇者基地拥有了更完善的防御跟安保系统，这都是Tony Stark跟Bruce Banner的功劳。  
但他的混乱记忆慢慢地蔓延到了时间以外的其他部分，就在两周前的那个早上——  
他忘记了Peter Parker是自己的恋人。

当Dr.Banner说出了这个分析之后，在场所有的人都沉默了，Peter低着头，什么都没说。  
难怪他今天早上的表现那么反常……  
“他也许会以为自己睡了个孩子，尤其是他还把你当成一个值得培养的后辈……”Scott的话没有说完，Rocket往他嘴里塞了一大勺冰激凌。  
Steve问：“他现在在哪里？”  
“他一大早就回基地了，我是跟在他身后回来的，但也没敢跟得太紧。”Peter的声音无精打采，甚至带着点不易察觉的哭腔，他坐在一张深色的单人沙发上，好像被神明遗弃了一样。  
复仇者们都一副了然的表情：噢，Tony在实验室。

其实Tony也没有做研究的心情，他双手搭在脑后，在柔软座椅上转来转去。深邃明亮的漂亮眼睛眨动了许多下，最终还是忍不住地问自己的AI管家：  
“Friday，我跟Peter之间是什么关系？”  
“在这个世界上，您与Peter是超级英雄里的前辈与后辈、导师与学生、同一阵营的战友、永远的同伴……三个月前，他成为了您的恋人，并开始与您同居。”  
然后Friday给他播放了云库里记录的所有的Tony与Peter的往事，一点一滴，事无巨细。  
从十五年前的STARK EXPO，他无意中救下那个戴着钢铁侠面具的男孩；到十年前的那间公寓，那张小小的沙发，他跟Peter以超级英雄的身份重逢；再到五年前的那颗荒凉星球，男孩温热的身体在他怀里化成灰尘；以及三个月前，Peter还没能正式与自己交往，却仍坚持帮他扛下了战后复仇者联盟的大部分工作，并且每天都要来跟他见面，给他惊喜。  
“Hug, hug, hug again. ”Tony划动着空中的蓝色光屏，“我是不是发现了我的一个新的魅力点？就是——能够吸引他一直拥抱我？”  
“Boss，您知道的，您跟他最开始的两次拥抱都不尽如人意。”  
Tony想了想，昏暗车厢与荒凉战场，一次是乌龙，一次是悲痛。  
“所以他现在可以抱个够本了。”Tony自顾自地说，“也就是说早上我没有做错事，我们……是正常的情侣之间的亲密关系。”  
“Yes, boss. ”  
“这些我都大概知道……但是我想不起来一些事情，尤其是几个关键的时间节点上的事情，我的记忆似乎受损了。”  
他又像突然发觉了什么似的，他对自己的AI管家说：  
“Friday，建立私密档案。”

Tony的记忆混乱并不是瞬间清除式的，而是一点一点慢慢模糊，两周前他忘记的是答应成为Peter恋人的是他自己，一周前他忘记了答应跟Peter同居的是他自己。  
今天，他忘记了自己为什么会出现在一栋陌生的公寓里。  
“这是您名下的房产，Mr.Stark，”从隔壁房间里走出来的Peter像往常一样热情，即使是看到Tony脸上的冷淡又茫然的表情；他很清楚Tony想要知道些什么。  
“我想您可能不再需要我了……我今天就会搬走。”  
Tony张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。虽然他的内心里有个声音一直在说“别让他走”，但他自觉没有理由也没有立场去挽留Peter，只能看着少年微笑着将刚做好的早餐都摆上桌子，对他说“Goodbye, Mr.Stark”，然后转身离开，连关门的力度都是轻的。  
“Friday ? ”  
“Yes, boss. ”我们的好姑娘Friday为他调取出这栋公寓的相关信息，这确实是他的房子，三个月前为了跟Peter一起住才购买的。  
其实在失去情侣关系的记忆时，他对同不同居这个问题也没有太大的感觉，复仇者们都劝他说有Peter照看着他会更好，但是当亲密的记忆越来越模糊，连Peter都察觉出来他的拘束与不自然，终于在今天，少年带走了自己所有的私人物品。  
Peter还是太懂事了，Tony叹气，Peter作出并执行了这个离开的决定，甚至不跟自己做虚假客套的商讨。  
他回忆着Peter跟他的那句道别。  
“Goodbye”。  
而不是“See you”。

 

“抱歉，我不明白，什么叫‘无法确认恢复所需时长’？”Peter抓着检测报告翻来覆去地看，“Ton——Mr.Stark可能会在明天就想起来他喜欢我，也有可能永远都忘记他喜欢我？”  
他终于还是以从前的叫法来称呼他的先生，连那两声“喜欢”都苦涩至极。  
“医生认为这可能是Tony自我保护的一种机制，你知道的，”Natasha望了Peter一眼，“在那场战争里，你们都差点失去彼此。”  
Steve叹了口气，低声说：“他太爱你了。”  
所以也忘得最干净彻底。  
Peter的右手不自觉地攥成拳状，连额上垂着的发丝都微微颤抖起来，他说：  
“没关系。”  
“为了让他能够记住，我们去过哪里，做过什么，我会将一切都写下来，大声读给他听。”  
「 I promise if you let me 」  
“无论他忘记我多少次……”  
「 I’ll love you like the movies 」  
“我都愿意跟他重新相恋，一遍又一遍。”

Peter Parker要做的第一件事，就是留住Mr.Stark的记忆。  
在收到第61条信息的时候，Tony给Peter打了个电话。  
“Okay, kid, ”他有些头疼地扶住额头，“我想我们是不是需要见一面？你有什么话要对我说？你上次是不是说皇后区有一间很棒的店，卖着最好吃的三明治？今晚我有空。”  
“当然！您可以跟我见面吗？我太高兴了！”Peter的声音似乎更清晰了，还没等Tony有所反应，男孩就揪着蛛丝从窗户荡了进来，“我来啦！”  
Tony也不知道自己为什么就笑了。Peter摘下面罩，薄薄的卫衣外套下是他为Peter做的新战衣，已经透出了汗水的痕迹。他实在不敢说自己并没有关于三明治的记忆，只是看到了聊天记录——天！青少年的精力都这么旺盛么？他可以打赌，Peter很适合参加社交活动，这孩子绝对不会没有话说。  
他的男孩站在窗边，敏感地跟他保持着距离。  
Tony总感觉哪里有些不对劲，这个场景是熟悉的，之前是在什么时候也出现过这种情形？他想不起来。但他能够察觉，有什么事情还没有发生。  
他问：“Peter？”  
是你忘记了什么事情，还是我忘记了什么事情？  
像是被这目光鼓励一般，男孩上前一步，说：“Mr.Stark？”  
您想起来了吗？  
“我，我不太确定，”Tony皱了皱眉，“似乎有一些事情是我们会做的，但具体是什么，我还不知道。”  
“您可以猜一猜。”少年的眼睛里有着过载的期待，Tony觉得快要喘不过气来，也许是空调的温度太高了？但他说：  
“Friday，把室温调高一点。”  
“Yes, boss. ”  
“谢谢您，Mr.Stark，我没事。”  
Tony愣了一下。太熟悉了，接下来要发生什么事情，他好像快要想起来了。  
男孩向前又走了一步，他们之间只剩下半只手臂的距离。Peter观察着对方的表情，谨慎地喊了他一句：“Mr.Stark？”  
“Tony. ”他不假思索地说。四肢先于大脑做出反应，像是要迫切地得到一个结果，又像是想要确认少年的身体仍温热鲜活，总而言之，这一次，他已经等得太久了。  
他也往前走了一步，主动抱住了Peter。  
“A hug, huh ? ”  
他不太确定是不是，但他与Peter之间关于拥抱的记忆实在太深刻，他也只是想要尝试一下，毕竟这是可能性最大的动作。  
“Yes, Mr.Stark. ”少年的声音有些闷闷的，从他的脖颈后传来——Peter还是忍不住靠在了他的右肩膀上。  
反正他的先生已经紧紧地拥抱住他。  
这样，也不算越矩吧。

 

Peter Parker要做的第二件事，是创造Mr.Stark的记忆。  
他想要学着自己从前看过的那些青春爱情电影里的男主角，给心仪的对象递小纸条，邀请对方一起看电影、吃晚餐，在静谧的林间小道中牵着手散步，在满天星辰的见证下接吻。  
但是他心仪的对象不是同年级的漂亮女孩，而是一个英俊帅气、充满魅力的成熟男人。这种成本很低的追求方式，Mr.Stark会不会不喜欢？  
Mr.Stark，他小声地叹气，为了保持Tony所能习惯的距离，他不敢再叫对方的名字。  
Tony。  
我的，Tony。  
他实在太想念他先生的笑容跟亲吻，以及更多的角落里无人知晓的浪漫秘密。

彼此都是超级英雄，那就应该谈不一样的恋爱。  
Peter是这样安慰自己的，他偷偷地瞥了一眼身边金红色的战甲，他最钟爱最在意的先生，就在战甲里面。  
“Well……我也没有想过你会邀请我一起来夜巡，Spider Man，”Tony解除了战甲的面罩露出脑袋来，此时他俩正坐在某栋大楼的天台上，少年将手上的三明治跟可乐递给他，夜风将他没打发胶的柔软短发吹得微微晃动，搭配脖子以下的坚硬战甲，有一种奇妙的萌感。  
他不需要扭头去看都能知道Peter现在的脸一定是涨红发烫的。  
“没有关系，不用紧张，孩子。”Tony轻松畅快地说，“偶尔参加一次蜘蛛侠的夜间巡视工作对于Iron Man来说也是一种新的体验。”  
孩子，又是孩子。  
Peter又立刻打起精神来，没关系的，吃饭看电影多没新意，而邀请Mr.Stark来一起夜巡只是第一步，如果他没有感受到Spider Man——或者说Peter Parker——是一个能够保护他的、有责任感的人，那么他可以执行Plan B。  
“Mr.Stark，我，我之前找到了一个很棒的地方，那里很安静，星星很漂亮，”Peter慢慢地说着，一边观察着他先生的表情，在没有发现明显的拒绝之后他继续发出邀请，“您愿意跟我一起去看看吗？”  
Tony眯了眯眼睛，他很好奇Peter在玩什么把戏，“Absolutely, kid. ”  
Peter所说的地方，实际上是市区游乐场后面的小树林，再往后几公里就是一大片别墅区，这里恰好隔开了游乐区的喧嚣，却又带着生活区的烟火气息。  
耳畔传来夏蝉的鸣叫声，Peter深呼吸了好几次，很棒，至少在空无一人的林间小道上散步这件事他做到了。  
“确实是个很有意思的地方，Peter。”月光穿过不算茂密的树丛，自枝丫间撒落，照亮了石制的小路。他权当是餐后消食了。  
少年跟他并肩走着，因为挨得有些近，两人的手时不时会触碰到一起。虽然Peter会红着脸躲开，小声地说“I am sorry, Mr.Stark”，但可能是曾经短暂拥有的亲密记忆实在太过甜蜜，Peter还是会无意识地靠近他，近一点，又近一点。  
“啪”。  
All right, “ I am sorry, Mr.Stark ” , again.   
Tony却忍不住想着，这没什么好道歉的，失去记忆的人是他，辜负了Peter的人是他，该道歉的人是他。  
他不是不想去牵Peter的手，但是他觉得这样对于Peter、对于自己都太过不负责任。毕竟，他连他们恋爱同居的事情都忘记了。  
「 Friday night, date night 」  
噢？  
Tony听着从Peter身上传出来的他所熟悉的音乐，愣了一下。  
「 I say “Pick out what you like. ” 」  
是在同居的公寓客厅里，Tony看过的片子里的配乐。  
Peter心想：那部电影您已经看了18遍，但我很希望能够再次有资格陪您看第19遍。  
「 I don’t care as long as you’re here. 」  
“虽然我不明白你为什么会播这首歌，不过也挺适合的。”Tony笑了笑，“我很高兴有人跟我一样欣赏它。”  
Because I want to love you like the movies.  
少年没有解释，但他会让先生知道的。   
「   
I’ll grab your hand, ask you to dance  
In the middle of the street   
」  
Tony定定地望住少年向他伸出的右手，Peter澄澈干净的眼眸里是令他无法拒绝的邀请，“Sir, please ? ”  
他拉住Peter的手，跟着音乐的节奏起承转合，两个大名鼎鼎的超级英雄在寂静无人的林间小道上缓缓地跳起舞来。  
「 “Baby, you complete me.” 」  
我想我可能做对了一件事，Peter悄悄地想道，没有了Tony，他的人生又怎叫完整呢？  
Tony，Tony，噢老天，至少在这个时候，让我这样呼唤他吧。  
「 I promise if you let me……  
I’ll love you like the movies 」  
Peter将他的先生送到公寓门口，虽然两人都知道这没有必要，但Tony也很清楚，Peter是在尽可能地增加一点跟自己独处的时间。  
“很棒的经历，Peter，很有意思。”Tony慵懒地靠在门边，“要进来喝点东西吗？”  
Peter不解风情地摇摇头：“不了，先生，我还要回皇后区呢。您能喜欢这个夜晚，我很高兴。”  
好吧，既然这孩子不想留下，那就下次吧。  
反正Peter总会开窍的。  
“Goodnight, Mr.Stark. ”在对方关门之前他又突然好像想起了什么似的，“等等，Mr.Stark，您周六晚上有时间么？”  
Tony歪着脑袋：“我的安排？”  
我们的好姑娘Friday尽职尽责地说：“您当晚没有任何预约，boss。”  
“我想邀请您参与另一个很棒的夜晚，可以吗？”  
“当然。”Tony拉住正欲转身的Peter，向少年张开双臂。  
少年犹豫着，一步都不敢往前，他却好像失去了耐心一般，卸下年长者的所有面具，“Come on, I know you want to. ”  
一个紧实甜蜜的拥抱。  
松手之前他在那孩子的脖颈上亲了一口，仿佛此前已经做过很多次那样，他丝毫不觉得有什么问题。而Peter却愣愣地站着，捂着脖子，什么都说不出来。  
“Goodnight, Spidey. ”  
门缓缓地关上，Tony脸上带着恶作剧般的明亮笑容。  
我知道，无论我忘记你多少次，你都有办法让我再次爱上你。

Peter在门外站了很久很久。  
他刚才……是被亲了吗？  
一次散步，一支舞，一个拥抱。  
还额外得到了一个吻？  
他几乎落下泪来。

“Ned！我做到了！我做到了！”  
电话那头他的好兄弟扶了扶额：“Congratulations, bro. ”  
奇怪，怎么好像这种事不是第一次发生？有种微妙的熟悉感。  
Ned决定不去回忆了，反正Peter为了追他的Mr.Stark放他鸽子又不只一次。  
“加油，Peter，”Ned说，“有什么需要我帮忙的，你一定要说。”  
Peter还没来得及说谢谢你真是太好了你是我最棒的朋友，Ned就补充道：“但是我希望以后这种秀恩爱的电话可以少一点，我要去拼乐高了，明天见。”

 

周六的晚上，Tony应Peter的邀请来到了游乐场。他打扮得很休闲，藏青色的连帽卫衣跟稍宽松的工装裤，戴了他最喜欢的茶色墨镜。  
“Mr.Stark！”Peter从不远处向他跑来，手上还抓着双份大棉花糖。Tony有点惊讶地发现对方也穿着连帽衫，他挑了挑眉：“看来我今天没有穿错衣服。”  
“您当然不会，您穿这身很适合。”Peter笑得很开心，“距离惊喜还有一点时间，也许我们可以试玩一些游戏项目？”  
在Peter“来都来了”的puppy eyes攻击之下，Tony陪他去了鬼屋，坐了过山车、海盗船跟摩天轮，吃了园内的新品美食。最后两个人一起站在城堡的喷水池前，Peter看表的动作越来越频繁，Tony吸了一口冰可乐问：“What’s wrong, kid ? ”  
完蛋，怎么好像时间对不上啊。  
Peter咬了咬牙，没办法，硬着头皮上吧。  
“我，我有些话，想要对您说。”  
Tony觉得自己也许猜到了Peter想要说什么，但他很享受这种期待，于是他微笑着眨眨眼，鼓励对方说下去。  
“我知道，您最近的记忆有些混乱，不记得一些事情。您应该也能感受得到，我愿意为了您倾尽所有，”  
Peter从身上摸出一个笔记本来，“这是我送给您的「Memory」，我已经在上面记下了这个月以来我们的每一次见面，做过的事，去过的地方……”  
他的手机突然响了，Tony所熟悉的音乐流淌而出：  
「  
In case you forget,   
Where we’ve been and what we did  
I’ll write it all down, read it out loud  
Again and again   
」  
“即使您再也想不起来也没有关系，我跟「Memory」都在为您记住每一件事。”少年的声音干净好听，他在心里默默称赞了手机的定时音乐功能，“我喜欢您，先生，虽然我很明白您可能不记得我们之间……我们之间……”他红着脸顿了顿，“我不在乎您的答案——噢，不，我真的没有办法说这么违心的话——我很在乎，Mr.Stark，您遗忘我的这一个月以来，我每天都在疯狂地想念您，但是，我也很明白您现在可能不会接受我，也许，也许永远都不会了……”  
Oh god，他好像快忍不住了。Peter努力地吸吸鼻子，自己可不能在这么重要的时间点上哭出来，他继续说道：“所以我希望您能够收下「Memory」，在您忘记了的时候翻一翻它，能够稍微地想起来Peter Parker，他在爱您，一直爱着您。”  
他终究还是低下头去，站在Tony的面前低下头去，像是接受神明审判一般，他的心脏砰砰乱跳，仿佛马上就要冲破他的胸腔，每一秒钟都像一万年那么长。

“我很高兴我们都想到一块去了，Peter。”  
不是「Yes」or「No」，Peter有些疑惑地抬起双眸望向他的先生，猝不及防地跌进他先生能够承载万千星河的漂亮眼睛，那眼里分明盈满笑意，他不知所措。  
Tony用右手在空气中划出一个光屏：“Friday, show us the secret files. ”  
“已通过声纹检测，秘密档案开启。”  
“这是我设置的绝密文档，噢，你不要用这种眼神看我，这是我无聊时做的小玩意儿，一个可立体化的隐形电子屏，”Tony的指尖飞快地滑动着，“看到了吗？这是我们的拥抱，我们一起吃的三明治，你给我做的法式甜品，石制小道上的那支舞，”然后他停住了，光屏上是公寓门口的监控录像，他抱着Peter，并在对方颈侧留下一个吻。  
“我很抱歉，Peter，我忘记了我们之间很多的事情。但是我也在努力，我让Friday记下了我们所有的约会，失去从前的记忆我很遗憾，但是创造新的记忆也未尝不可。”  
抢在Peter的前面，他轻声说：“你愿意跟我交往吗，Mr.Parker ? ”

城堡上空突然炸开了一朵烟花，接着是另一朵，更多更漂亮的烟火在夜空中绽放。Peter立起他与先生的连帽衫，盖住彼此的脸庞，在不被窥视的阴影之内唇舌交接，他们的吻终有满天星辰与华丽烟火的见证。  
「   
I promise if you let me……  
I’ll love you like the movies  
」

 

END.

一个复健。  
灵感源于Anthem Lights翻唱的《Love You Like The Movies》。  
战损病弱铁我真的好得不能再好了搞他！！（我是一个坏了的人.jpg）

陆陆续续地写文到现在已经快三个月，完成这一篇后就突破十万字啦，无聊的时候算了一下确实有吓到我=w=  
写他们的故事是一件很开心（卡文时超级痛苦）的事。  
很感谢每一位给我点小红心小蓝手留评论甚至关注我的小天使，没有这些鼓励，我是不可能坚持写出那么多千奇百怪的AU的（……）  
真的非常非常感谢你们。真的。


End file.
